Helix Debtor Mines
The Helix Debtor Mines are located on the first moon of Zelos-4. Controlled by Jasta the Hutt, the mines are used to extract ore from the surface of the moon that is later processed into dreamdust. The facility consists of a prisoners quarters, a guard quarter, an administrative center, a medical center, a hangar bay, numerous guard posts, and Jasta the Hutt's personal quarters, all clustered around a large landing pad. The mines are lightly defended, guarded by less than one-hundred Helix Syndicate enforcers. The defense grid that protects the site includes electrified fences, a pair of anti-aircraft artillery guns and a handful of anti-personnel autoturrets placed just outside of the complex to prevent escape attempts. The Helix Syndicate purchased the facility from the King of Zelos-4, who also operated the facility as a penal colony, along with Barren Prison on the planet's other moon. Though the King was unaware that certain ores on the moon could be synthesized into dreamdust, the Helix Syndicate was well aware, which is why they showed interest in the site in the first place. The life of a laborer in the mines is not a happy one, but they are not deplorable. The Helix Syndicate sees these slave laborers as assets to be exploited to the maximum potential, not completely fungible resources to be sapped until they have nothing left to give. Facilities are not comfortable in the least, but they are kept adaquitley heated and cleaned. Prisoners' quarters are spartan, but are not left in deplorable and filthy condition. Meals are provided twice a day, and while they are bland, they provide almost all of the nurtitional needs of most sapient creatures. As the name implies, the majority of men and women working in the mines are debtors who owe the Helix Syndicate. With a growing number of individuals being unable to pay their dues to the criminal group, the Helix Syndicate began to put these people (and in some cases, their families) to work, rather than get payback through physical harm and/or death. The prison was purchased from the King of Zelos-4 and converted into a mining operation. Across the galaxy, those that cannot repay the Helix Syndicate and have no other way of paying are forcibly transported to the mines, where they toil away until their debt is paid off. Over the years, only a handful have actually paid off their debt in this fashion. In most cases, workers are kept in an indefinite indentured servitude for the rest of their lives. At peak capacity, they facility can hold four thousand people, but generally holds a quarter to a third of that. As there are thirty hours in a Zelosan day, prisoners typically work twenty hours with scheduled meal breaks, are alotted two hour of liesure time, and eight hours of sleep. Well-behaved debtors are given special priviledges, such as visits from friends and family, easier tasks, and/or more liesure time. A handful of well-behaved have been freed over the years, having been deemed to have worked off their debt, and an even smaller group have joined the Helix Syndicate itself, having shown themselves to possess skills and knowledge that were deemed to have been a benefit to the organization. The daily life for guards is much better. When not on duty, they are afforded much better quarters, better food, and have a multitude of liesure activities to partake in. Like other bureaucracies, administrators and other higher ups live the best lives. The administrative center and the medical center would not look out of place anywhere else in the galaxy, with the Helix Syndicate having installed both with galactic standard technology. It is said that Jasta the Hutt's personal quarters are even more extravagant, and that the Hutt spares no expenses on his own personal comfort. Category:Locations